The New Girl
by Hannaaah
Summary: Troy Bolton is a student in East-high when a new girl, Gabriella, comes to their class. What happens when Gabriella gets involved with Chris, the football captain, who isn't the nicest guy on campus...?
1. Just ignore him

**Okay, to let you know… this story will suck. XD I'm serious, my ideas are horrible so I just wrote something because I wanted to. Please, if you have any Ideas, please, mmail them to ****. Xx**

'Mister Bolton! Please, take your seat!' Ms. Darbus said as she walked in the classroom and sat down.

Troy sighed and sat down.

'I have an announcement to make.' Ms. Darbus said looking over the pupils.

'Oh no! We're all going to die!' Chad said joking.

'That you for that input, Mister Danforth but now, Shut up! So, what I wanted to say is that there will be a new student here, tomorrow. Her name is Gabriella Montez. I want you all to be nice to her, if not I will make sure that you will get detention for the rest of the month!' Ms. Darbus.

Everybody started talking and whispering.

'There is a special thing about her. She's from Belgium so that means she isn't that good in English. So help her when she doesn't understand what she's told, okay?' She asked.

There was a long silence.

'I ASKED OKAY?!' She raised her voice.

'Okay!' Everyone murmured.

The bell rang and Mr Darbus started talking about a project the class will be working for. Further information was for tomorrow. Everyone stood up and walked out the room leaving Darbus behind.

'Wonder how bad that new one will be like.' Chad said to Troy.

Troy just shrugged and opened his locker. He put his books away and took the picture that was lying on top of everything and sighed.

'Man! Stop thinking of her! She's gone, Troy…' Chad said.

'Don't say that, Chad. Never.' Toy said, putting the photo back in and left.

**Next morning.**

'TROYYY!!' Sharpay yelled.

Troy turned around and smiled at the sight. Sharpay running on her six inch heals – How does she do it?!—with Jared, her boyfriend, with linked arms trying to keep up with her.

'You know what I heard? I heard that—'

'There's a new girl? I already knew.' Troy interrupted her.

'You did? Damn.' Sharpay said looking down.

'I was in class with you yesterday when Darbus told us remember?' Troy said raising an eyebrow.

'Oh, right. Well, I have to go to my locker. You coming with us?' Sharpay asked.

'No, I'll head straight to class. See you there.' Troy said.

'Okay.' Jared and Sharpay said and Sharpay pulled them away again.

Troy shook his head lightly and walked to class. He sat down and opened his book to find the same picture from in his locker. He missed her so much. He looked up and saw that the room was filled with pupils and saw that Chad was coming his way. He hid the picture quickly so Chad wouldn't start bugging him again.

'Hey man, you saw the new one already?' Chad asked him.

'No.'

'She's hot! Maybe something for you.. You know, it's getting time to--.'

'Shut up, Chad.' Troy said.

'Yeah, whatever.' Chad said and sat behind Troy.

Darbus came in and sat down because class didn't start for 5 minutes.

'I want to go homeeeee.' Troy heard Chad whine and Troy laughed.

'Hey, there she is!' Chad whispered to Troy.

Troy looked up and saw the girl walk in not knowing where to look first. When she spotted Darbus, she walked up to her and gave her a file and smiled. Darbus just drank her coffee and pointed to the seat next to me, probably because Gabriella wouldn't understand if she spoke. Gabriella followed her pointing arm and walked to the desk. Troy cleared his throat and turned to her.

'Hi, I am Troy Bolton. Troy.' He said pointing to his chest to show what he meant.

She smiled and rolled her eyes.

'My English maybe not perfect but I'm not a total moron!' She said.

Troys eyes widened.

'Your English is good…' He said.

'Not really, I can do normal talks like this but that's it. I had English class back in Belgium so.' She smiled.

'Well, it's a start.' Troy smiled.

'Okay, class! The project!' Darbus said putting her coffee away and turning to her class.

She explained the project and started to pair up the class.

'And as last miss. Montez with miss. Dunst…' She said and sat at her desk.

'Uhm. Who?' Gabriella whispered to Troy.

Troy turned around and pointed to Michelle. Michelle wore hotpants with a top showing whole her belly and cleavage. She was chewing arrogantly on her chewing gum. Her face was covered with tons of make-up. A total different type as Gabriella, obviously. Troy looked back to Gabriella and quietly laughed at her expression. She quickly set her face back to blank.

'Uhmm… Is she… Nice?' Gabriella asked hesitantly.

'As nice as she looks.' Troy murmured.

Gabriella whispered something too quiet for Troy to hear.

'What was that?' Troy asked.

Gabriella looked up and smiled.

'Never mind.' She smiled slightly.

'Well, would it make you feel more comfortable if I changed partners so we could work together?' He asked.

Gabriella made face and looked down.

'Uhmm… Comf…' She tried to repeat.

'Comfortable? Uhmm… Would it make you feel better?' He tried again.

'Oh! Well, if you don't mind…' She said quietly.

'Of course not!' Troy smiled.

After class Troy asked Gabriella to wait for him and he walked to Darbus to ask to change partners. After a few minutes a blond tapped Gabriella's shoulder.

'Hi! I'm Sharpay!' She said smiling.

'Hi, I'm Gabriella.' Gabriella said smiling back.

'So where are you from?' Sharpay asked.

'Belgium.' Gabriella said.

'Uhmmm…' Sharpay said thinking.

' Belgian waffles, beer… Next to France, Holland, Germany?' Gabriella said.

'I know the waffles are soooooo good!' Sharpay said.

'I know.' Gabriella giggled.

'So, what's Troy trying to prove over there?' Sharpay asked pointing to Troy.

' Proving?' Gabriella asked.

'Yeah… What is he trying to reach?' She asked.

'I'm sorry.' Gabriella said shaking her head.

'What is he trying to do?' Sharpay said smiling.

'Oh! Trying to switch partners so we can work together.'

'Ohh. Nice of him.' Sharpay said.

'Hey, you want to grab some lunch with me, Troy and the gang?' Sharpay asked.

'What's a hang?' Gabriella asked.

'No, no… A gang. A group of friend.' Sharpay explained.

'I don't think I… uhm… belong there.' Gabriella said smiling shy.

'We'll all be nice.' Sharpay smiled and fluttered her eyes.

'You think Troy will be okay with all that?' Gabriella asked.

'Of course. There he is!' Sharpay pointed.

'It's all settled.' Troy said smiling when he arrived.

'So, it's good?' Gabriella asked.

'Yeah.' Troy answered.

Gabriella sighed in relief and smiled widely.

'Gabriella can lunch with us, right?' sharpay asked.

'Sure!' Troy said turning to Gabriella.

'You'll love the gang!' Troy said.

'The gang.' Gabriella repeated and laughed with Sharpay.

'Right, now first let put out books in our lockers.' Sharpay said.

Troy, Sharpay and Gabriella walked through the corridor when Gabriella heard Troy growl. She turned her head in his direction and saw he was looking behind their backs. Gabriella followed his gaze and saw a boy looking at her.

'Don't look at him.' Troy whispered.

They reached the lockers when Gabriella asked him why.

'Chris over there, isn't really a great guy. So, don't let him mess with your head, okay?' Troy asked.

'Mess?' She asked.

'Just ignore him.' He said.

Gabriella looked over to Sharpay who was looking at the floor quietly.

'Sure.' Gabriella murmured.

'Great. Let's go have lunch.' Troy said and slowly pulled Gabriella and Sharpay away.

Gabriella couldn't stop herself from looking back to the 'Chris'-boy. He was still looking at her and smiled. She smiled back and walked around the corner towards the cafeteria.


	2. Drama

**This story is really not that good but thanks to 09teacher-n-training I'm having some ideas so thank you! Xx**

Troy, Sharpay and Gabriella walked in the crowded cafeteria. All the students were talking and running through each other. In one word: Chaos. Troy noticed that Gabriella wasn't following him and Sharpay to the table with their friends. He turned around looking around. Gabriella was still standing at the entrance of the cafeteria. He ran back and when he reached her he saw that she had her arms around her stomach and her face was as it was from stone.

'What's wrong?' He asked.

'I don't like a lot of people.' She said quietly.

'You want to go outside?' He asked.

She nodded and he brought her outside.

'Is this better?' He asked.

'Yes.' Gabriella said.

'What happened in there?' He asked.

'I can't stand it when a room is full with people, I just freeze…' Gabriella admitted silently.

'Why?' Troy asked.

'I don't know.' She said.

'Well, then I'll get my friends and we'll have lunch here.' Troy smiled.

'No, it's okay. They can eat in there and I'll meet them later.' Gabriella said.

'No! I'll go get them, if you're okay to be alone for a minute?' Troy asked.

'Sure.' Gabriella smiled.

Troy smiled and left for the cafeteria and went to get his friends. Gabriella sat on a bench and sighed. Suddenly she heard someone clearing his throat. She looked up quickly and saw a guy she had seen before.

'Hey.' He said smiling.

'Hi.' She said softly.

'Do you mind if I…?' He said pointing next to her.

'No, go ahead.' She said.

'thanks.' He said and sat down.

'Uhm… I'm sorry but have I seen you before?'She asked

'In the hallway. I'm Chris.' He said holding out his hand smiling.

Gabriella looked at his hand and back to his smiling, friendly face and smiled back. She took his hand and he shook it gently.

'Gabriella.' She said.

'Beautiful name for a beautiful girl.' Chris said kissing her hand while he winked and held her hand just a little longer than needed.

Gabriella felt how her cheeks turned red and she pulled her hand away, looking down.

'So, you met Troy already?' He asked casually.

Gabriella just nodded.

'Oh… Well, he's nice, I think…' Chris said.

'You think?' Gabriella said curiously.

'Well… I don't know why but… It's like Troy doesn't like me that much. He's always acting like jerk to me.'

'Why would he do that?' she asked.

'I don't know. But don't mention that you talked to me. He will just be more furious.' He said sadly.

'I'm sorry…' Gabriella said closing her eyes and looked down.

'You don't understand?' He asked.

'No, I don't.' Gabriella murmured.

'Furious?'

Gabriella nodded.

'Really mad.' He explained.

'Oh. Well, I won't tell.' Gabriella whispered.

'Good. Can I have your number?' Chris asked.

'Uhmm…'

'I mean, just for emergencies. That's all.' Chris said grabbing her hand.

'Oh… I guess.' She said and she gave him her number.

'Thank you. I should go before Troy comes back, right?' Chris said.

'Right. Bye.' She said looking to the ground.

Chris lifted her face a little and kissed her at the corner of her lips gently but Gabriella pulled away quickly.

'I'm sorry. I missed the cheek there.' He winked and walked off.

Gabriella let out a breath that she didn't know she was holding. She rubbed her face and looked back down to her feet who were digging in the sand.

'Gabriella!' She heard and saw Troy and a group of around 10 people walking up to her.

She looked down, sighed, looked up and smiled.

'Hey.' She said.

'Gabriella, these are Jared, Chad, Taylor, Ryan, Kelsi, Jason, Zeke and you already know Sharpay. Everybody, this is Gabriella!' Troy said.

Taylor was the first to walk up to her and the rest formed a line behind her. Gabriella didn't know what to do so she looked at Troy who was standing in the back. He threw his arms in the air like he was hugging the air.

'Oh…' Gabriella said surprised.

She stood up and was hugged by everyone. Then…. The questions came…

'So, from what part from Belgium are you exactly?' Taylor asked.

'Gent.' Gabriella said.

'Why did you move to America?' Chad asked.

'Several reasons…' Gabriella said softly.

There was a silence for a few seconds until Troy saw how uncomfortable was.

'Let's head for class…' Troy said and got up.

'Yeah…' Everyone said and went their own way except Gabriella and Sharpay stayed together.

'Hey, look… I know that you probably don't want to talk about what happened but if you want, I'm here for you… Okay?' Sharpay said smiling.

'Yes, thank you…' Gabriella said.

**After class.**

Gabriella stood at her locker when Troy approached.

'Hey, so when will we meet for our project?' He asked.

'We have to meet?' She asked.

Troy raised his eyebrow.

'Yeah, for our project… Remember?' Troy asked.

'Can't we do that during free period or lunch?' Gabriella asked.

Gabriella closed her locker and followed Troy towards his locker. When he opened she noticed the picture on top of his books. She noticed his eyes crossing the pretty face on the picture and saw a shadow of a smile on his face that turned into a frown. Afterwards, his face went blank and he turned to Gabriella.

'We won't have enough time. We have to hand it over the day after tomorrow.' Troy smiled.

Gabriella looked down, looking for an excuse.

'And if I offered to do it at mine?' Troy asked.

'At your what?' Gabriella asked.

Troy laughed and ran a hand through his hair.

'My house?' He asked grinning.

'Oh! Right… Good. Okay.' Gabriella said blushing.

'No need to be blushing. It must be hard for you to settle down and stuff…' troy said.

'Settle down.'

'Get used to all this. Is there so much difference between this and Belgium?' He asked curious.

'Yes! Really, unbelievable. But I think that I can uhhm… How do I say this?' Gabriella murmured.

'Get used to this?' Troy asked.

'Yes!' Gabriella said.

'I hope so. But I'll head home. You need me to walk you home?' Troy asked.

'No. I'll be fine.' Gabriella answered.

'Okay. I'll see you tomorrow at 2 PM at this address?' Troy asked giving her a note.

'Okay.' Gabriella watched how Troy walked away.

**That night.**

Gabriella was standing in her bedroom. Her I-pod was in her ears and her voice filled the room.

_It doesn't matter what I'll say.  
It doesn't matter what I'll do.  
Can't make it right even though I want to.  
I'm not gonna say we're okay.  
I'm not gonna lie. _

_I should've told you long ago What is going on.  
I should have told you my feeling were not that strong._

_All I want to do is walk away.  
'Cus I don't wanna lie to you.  
__Something in your eye says "please, don't go...".  
But I just wanna walk away...  
'Cause if I stay I'm gonna end up hurting you...  
And I don't wanna break your heart, baby..._

She looked up when she heard a ringtone of her cellphone. She raised her eyebrow while she walked up to her oversized bag. She opened it and looked through it. When she finally wound her phone it stopped ringing. **(That's sounds like me. XD) **She sighed and looked at her missed calls. It was unknown and Gabriella went back to singing and took her phone with her. 5 Minutes later, her phone rang again and the ID showed it was again the unknown number. Gabriella took it.

'Hello?' Gabriella asked.

'Hey! It's Chris!' Chris said.

'Oh. Hi.'

'How are you? How was your first day at school?' Chris asked.

'It was fine. Is there a problem?' Gabriella asked confused.

'No. Why?' Chris asked.

'Emergencies?' Gabriella remembered.

'Oh… No emergency. I was wondering, what would you say if I asked you on a date tomorrow?' Chris asked.

Gabriella froze. This wasn't what happened in Belgium. In Belgium, it took months for someone to ask someone out. Or was just Chris like this? What should she say? Wait, tomorrow?

'I—I can't.' Gabriella said.

'Why not?'

'I'm meeting Troy.' Gabriella explained.

'You're going to Troy's house?' Chris asked after a little silence.

'Uh-huh.' Gabriella nodded.

'Are you sure you want to do that? I mean, he can be harsh and really mean.' Chris warned her.

'I don't know. He's nice to me.' Gabriella said shrugging.

'Until he finally got what he wanted from you. He wants every girl, and I'm the one trying to stop him. You should cancel it tomorrow.' Chris said.

'You think?' Gabriella asked.

'Positive.'

'Well,… I'll try.' Gabriella said.

'So, I'll see you tomorrow?' Chris asked.

'I guess.' Gabriella said.

'Great, See you straight after school!' Chris said and hung up.

Gabriella lay down and looked at the ceiling. She sighed and frowned. Who should she believe? Should she really try to shake Troy off? Or should she leave Chris and get to know Troy? Or both behind each other's back? Maybe she could talk to Sharpay in the morning… But Gabriella already knew that Sharpay wanted her to stay with her, Troy and the gang. Gabriella sighed again. Just her first day at school and already this much drama…


	3. Rebecca

**Here it is. Hope you like it.**

Gabriella walked through the doors of the school and was welcomed by Sharpay.

'Hi!' Sharpay smiled.

'Hey.' Gabriella smiled back.

'How are you?'

'Good. I have to ask you something…' Gabriella said but her voice trailed off.

Gabriella's eyes to Chris standing at his locker watching her smiling widely. Gabriella smiled back until she got a smack at her arm.

'DID YOU JUST SMILE TO CHRIS?!' Sharpay yelled.

'I… I… I didn't.' Gabriella stuttered.

'You so did. Look at me' Sharpay said softly.

Gabriella tore her eyes away from Chris and looked at Sharpay. She noticed Shar's watery eyes.

'You listen to me. I know, it's your choice, but I like you so… I want to warn you. That man is NOT good for you! Not for anyone! He hurts people! He makes them believe they're important to him, but he doesn't care at all! He hurts them with a smile on his face. He's…' Sharpay stopped and put her fingers over her mouth trying to keep her words and tears in.

Gabriella watched Sharpay with wide open eyes. What was Sharpay trying to tell her?

'I'm sorry. As I said. Your choice.' Sharpay said softly and walked off.

Gabriella looked back at Chris. He looked back and nodded once to ask her if she was okay. She just nodded back and went to her locker and leaned against it.

'What was that all about?' She heard and turned around quickly.

Troy was standing in front of her with his arms around him looking to the way Sharpay had left.

'Uhmm. I have no idea.' Gabriella said.

'Weird. I'll talk to her later.' Troy said and smiled to Gabriella.

'Hi, by the way.' He added.

'Hey.' Gabriella smiled.

Troy kissed her cheeks and opened his locker.

How could a boy like him be mean to someone? He looked so nice and sweet. She saw how Troy looked back at her and winked. She giggled and looked back in her locker. She closed it and stood next to him and saw his picture lying on top of his books. Just when she was about to ask who she was, Troy closed his locker. He started walking to next class and turned around when he noticed Gabriella wasn't following him.

'You're not coming?' Troy asked smiling.

'Uhm. Not yet. I'll be right there.' Gabriella said and smiled.

'Oh. Okay.' Troy said, flashed her a gorgeous smile and walked on.

Gabriella sighed and walked to Chris's locker and tapped his shoulder.

'Hey, Gabriella!' Chris smiled.

'Hi.' She smiled back.

'What's going on? Are you okay? Did she really freak out on you like that? Why?' He asked.

'Oh… Not important. It's just… I can't cancel on Troy because it's really for school.' She said.

'Are you sure? I mean…'

'I know… I know…' Gabriella said quickly.

'Well, If you really want to… And if he does something, you got mu number. You call me!' Chris said.

'I will.' She promised.

'Good.' Chris said.

There was a silence except the other pupils walking around, running to get to class on time. Gabriella noticed Chris staring at her.

'What?' She asked with a giggle.

Chris came closer and kissed her full lips. He quickly turned so she was standing with her back against the lockers. Her eyes widened as her hands found their way down to his chest and she pushed him backwards. He looked at her with confused eyes.

'I'm sorry. I don't want this.' Gabriella said slowly.

'Oh… Wel… Umm… That's fine…' Chris said looking down.

'Really?'

'Yeah… Just friends.' Chris smiled.

'Okay.' Gabriella smiled.

'Let's get you to class.' Chris said awkwardly.

'I'll just… go..' Gabriella said and walked off quickly.

After classes Gabriella studied in the library and had to get home for her project work thingy to get ready for Troy. The school were empty already. Gabriella was walking to her lockers when she suddenly heard a bam. She tiptoed further.

'What happened between you two?!' She heard Troy yell.

She flinched when she heard Troy's anger in his tone.

'Who?' She heard Chris say.

Her fists clenched. Troy WAS being mean to Chris… But when she heard Chris' voice, it seemed like Chris didn't even care. His voice was cold like ice, maybe even sarcastic.

'Ohh… You mean Gabriella?' Chris added.

'You leave her alone, you hear me?!' Troy yelled again.

Gabriella pushed her back against the wall hoping Troy wouldn't come her way. When it was quiet and Gabriella thought Troy had left the other she was about to walk to where she hoped Chris would still be until she heard another voice.

'You did it before. I hope she's smart enough to see what an asshole you are.' Sharpay said.

When Gabriella heard Sharpay's noisy heels fade, she ran to the place and saw Chris sit on the floor.

'Omg… Are you okay Chris?' She asked and ran up to him.

'Did you see what they did to me?! You finally believe me?' Chris asked.

'I do. I do.' Gabriella said and kissed his cheek.

'You still going to go to his house, later on?' Chris asked.

'I have to.' Gabriella said.

'But first, let me get you to the nurse.' Gabriella said helping him up.

'It's okay. I'm not hurt.' Chris said.

'Are you sure?'

'Yes. I'm going to head home, so. You have my number if he does something, right?'

'Absolutely.' Gabriella nodded.

'Okay, then. Bye, Gabriella.' He said, kissed her cheek and walked off.

Gabriella didn't know why but she felt so safe around Chris and she knew that he would help her through everything. She was scared about tonight and Troy but she had Chris' number so everything would be fine.

**An hour later.**

Gabriella was standing on the porch in front of Troy's house rocking on her heels and toes. She didn't knock or ring the doorbell yet. Her hand went to her pocket for the 20st time and felt her cellphone again. Okay, she had it with her. She had Chris' number. She was safe. Her finger pushed the doorbell and there was a soft ring. She heard footsteps and saw the light flicking on. The shadow became closer and closer. Gabriella's fingers almost crunched her celphone.

'God. No. Leave, now.' She said to herself.

She turned around and started jumping off the stairs.

'Gabriella?' She froze when she heard Troy's voice from behind her back.

She turned around slowly and looked up at Troy.

'You were leaving again? This soon?' Troy asked and flashed her the smile that used to make her head spin but now, she felt nothing but angst.

_Come on! MOVE! SAY SOMETHING! MOVE, GABRIELLA!!!_

Gabriella faked a smile and walked back up.

'I thought there was nobody home.' She lied smoothly.

'You didn't see the lights?' Troy asked.

Gabriella just shook her head and walked in with Troy.

'Let me take your coat.' Troy said and took off her coat and was about to hang it in the dressed.

_MY CELL!_

'WAIT!!' Gabriella yelled.

Troy jumped a little and turned around confused. He saw Gabriella standing in front of him, with her knees bent a little and her hands in front of her.

'Gabriella, what are you doing?' Ha asked.

'Nothing, it's just… My cell is still in my coat and…. And… I need it.' Gabriella said stuttering.

'Oh. Okay.' Troy said and gave her her coat.

Gabriella took her cell and clenched her fist around it. She gave Troy back her coat and looked around the house. She saw nobody what she thought was strange because she just screamed her heart out for her cell. I mean, wouldn't it be normal if parents would come and check if their son wasn't killing or threatening a nice girl?

'Where are your parents?' Gabriella asked carefully.

'They're not home tonight. You want a drink?' Troy asked.

'Yes, water is fine.'

Troy went to the kitchen and brought her a glass of water. She drank in one sip and gave it back.

'thirsty much?' He asked smiling.

'Yeah.' She said.

He set the glass on the table and invited Gabriella upstairs. Troy walked up the stairs followed by a careful and wary Gabriella. Troy opened his bedroomdoor and let Gabriella in. She looked around and found everywhere pictures of that same girl as in his locker. In some pictures she saw Troy with his arms around her smiling. Gabriella turned around when she heard the door being closed and saw how Troy followed her gaze to the pictures.

'Who is she?' Gabriella asked.

Troy's bright blue eyes flashed back at Gabriella deep brown ones. He sighed and sat down on the floor next to his bed.

'Rebecca. She was my first girlfriend I really loved. She was amazing, sweet, beautiful, funny, smart… Everything a guy wants. And for some strange, crazy way… She wanted me too.' Troy said smiling dreamy.

Gabriella came next to him and sat down in front of him. His eyes flashed back at her face and already tears were streaming down his face.

_How can a boy this hurt can be such a jerk? And jeez, stop crying. I can't stand that._

'What happened with her?' She asked looking down, not looking at his face so she won't cry herself.

'She uhmm… She got sick when we were together for about 2 years. She had cancer. She was in pain and the doctors all said the same. It was impossible to save her. Everyone gave up on her, except me and her. We kept on fighting. I went to chemo with her and held her hair when she got sick afterwards. When she fell asleep in the car or downstairs, I carried her upstairs, changed her into her pyjamas and lay her down in her bed. I convinced her almost every day to make her eat until…' He looked down and a sob escaped his throat.

Gabriella watched him with her mouth hanging open. Was he just opening up to her when they just knew each other for less than a week? Did he keep all his emotions in until now, they became too much? Gabriella handled without thinking. Her hand slipped over the floor and grabbed Troy's hand. She squeezed it gently and when he looked back at her she smiled softly. He cleared his throat and found the strength to speak again.

'She got sicker. She didn't want to eat anymore so we had to bring her to the hospital again. The cancer was touching her liver. That was the beginning of the end.' He said.

His free hand found its way under his bed and pulled out a box. He pushed it in her direction. She took off the top and looked in it. The box was filled with pictures of a pale girl in a hospital bed. Sleeping, sometimes away. Gabriella looked to her side where was a picture of Rebecca before she got sick, Gabriella thought. It was incredible to see the difference between the girl in the two pictures. On the first one, she had a faint blush around her cheeks, full red lips, bouncy brown hair, held by a smiling Troy. sparkling green eyes. On the other one, her skin was pale white, almost grey, her hair was mat pinned up, her lips were almost the same color as her skin, and her eyes were darker then on the other pictures and Troy was sitting next to her bed holding her hand, eyeing her carefully.

'She died two days after that picture. She didn't have the power to fight any longer. She just couldn't…' Troy sobbed again.

Gabriella pushed the box away and shoved closer to Troy. Troy buried his head in her neck and cried. Gabriella felt a tear roll down her face. This could **not** be the boy she had heard earlier that day. Or did he have reasons to be like that to Chris? She had no idea. The only thing she knew was that she had to talk to Chris about everything.


	4. Date?

**Please comment…**

Gabriella took her coat from Troy and smiled while putting it on. He gave her her books and walked her to the door.

'I'm glad were ready for tomorrow with our project.' Troy said.

'Yeah, me too.'

'Well… I'll see you tomorrow, okay?' Troy asked opening the door.

'Sure. Bye, Troy.' Gabriella said and kissed his cheek.

She looked outside and saw the rain. She sighed and started to run through it.

'HEY GABRIELLA! YOU WANT A RIDE?' Troy yelled.

Gabriella stopped and turned around smiling, now ignoring the rain.

'Finally, you ask.' She giggled.

'Come on, then!' Troy yelled and they jumped in his truck.

Troy started driving and Gabriella turned on the radio and the song 'Everything You Want' by Vertical Horizon came on. Gabriella smiled and sang along quietly. She loved this song.

'_He's everything you want,  
he's everything you need.  
He's everything inside of you that you wish you could be.  
He says all the right things,  
at exactly the right time but  
He means nothing to you and you don't know why…_

_I'm everything you want,  
I'm everything you need.  
I'm everything inside of you that you wish you could be.  
I say all the right things,  
at exactly the right time but  
I mean nothing to you and you don't know why…'_

Gabriella's eyes wandered from the window to Troy's face that was staring at her.

'What?' She asked.

'You're good.' He said.

'Huh?'

'You're voice! It's so beautiful!' He said and blushed at his comment.

'It's not.' Gabriella whispered and looked back out the window.

'This is your house?' Troy asked and stopped.

'NO! keep going!' Gabriella said quickly.

Troy's car roared because the sudden speed.

'Then, where is it?' He asked.

'You can stop here. I'll go by foot.' Gabriella said.

'No… It's…' But Troy was cut off by Gabriella kissing his cheek and getting out his truck.

Gabriella waved at Troy and she stood still, waiting for Troy to leave. He waved back confused and drove off slowly. He stopped not that far away so he could see her walking back to the house where he had stopped earlier that she demanded him to drive further. He saw her grabbing her bag and look for a key. When she got it, she got in.

Troy was lying on his bed wondering. Why had she lied to him about what house was hers? Even after he told her about Rebecca. He had cried in her arms and still she lied to him? He thought about her smile and then about her voice when she sang. Wait, what? Why is Troy thinking about Gabriella that way? No, no, no. This had to stop. Troy walked to his computer and opened his MSN and talked to Chad to clear his mind.

The next morning, Gabriella walked in the school and saw Chris. She walked to her locker, ripped a piece of paper, She wrote something and walked past Chris, pushing it in his hand. She kept walking and didn't look around. Chris opened the note and read:

Find me in the schoolgarden. Xx Gabriella.

Chris smiled and looked around to find nobody looking at him. He made his way to the garden and saw Gabriella sitting on the same bench where they had spoken for the first time. He walked up to her, sat next to her and grabbed her hand.

'How are you? Did he try anything?' He asked worried.

Gabriella just looked in his eyes seriously.

'Gabriella?'

'Just… Look me in the eyes and promise me that you did nothing wrong to earn how he treats you…' Gabriella said.

'What?' Chris asked confused.

'Troy and I talked a lot yesterday and he really doesn't seem the type to be such a jerk without a reason so I want you to promise me that you didn't do anything wrong.' Gabriella explained.

Chris sighed and looked her in the eyes.

'I promise… I SWEAR that I didn't do anything to Troy.' Chris said looking in her deep brown eyes.

Gabriella's eyes narrowed a little and then she threw her arms around Chris and hugged him. She felt how Chris' hand stroke little circles on her back, lovely. Gabriella knew this wasn't normal. This was not just friendship. She knew he wanted more and she knew that she felt more too. She looked down and pulled away slowly. She looked back up to Chris' eyes. They looked so warm. Chris looked so nice, sweet and caring. But… What about what Sharpay was worried about. And what did she mean with 'You did it before…'. Gabriella knew she needed to know these answers before she could do anything but… Suddenly Chris pulled her closer again. He pressed his lips against hers gently and Gabriella didn't find the strength to WANT to pull away. She shoved closer to Chris and her right hand took a hand full of Chris' hair. Slowly, Chris pulled away.

'That was nice.' Chris whispered.

'Yes. It was.' Gabriella whispered back.

Chris kissed her again. She pressed her body against his until suddenly she felt Chris being pulled away. She opened her eyes and was shocked when she saw Troy's furious face glaring at Chris.

'I warned you!' Troy yelled.

'I didn't do anything wrong! She liked it!' Chris said pointing to Gabriella.

Troy pushed Chris to the ground.

'Go! GO!' Troy yelled to Chris.

Chris looked at Gabriella. She just nodded to him so he turned around and left. Troy's eyes didn't leave Chris' back until he was out of sight. Then he was slapped in the face.

'What is your problem, Bolton?! He didn't do anything wrong.' She said raising her voice a little.

'Gabriella, you don't know him…' Troy said soothing.

'NO! YOU don't know him!' She reacted.

Troy sighed and looked down. Then he looked around and then his eyes bore into Gabriella's.

'Look,' He whispered. 'Maybe if you asked Sharpay very nicely and calm, then, MAYBE, she'll talk to you…' Troy said raising his eyebrows.

Gabriella looked into space and shook her head confused.

'But… What has Sharpay…'

'Just… Ask…' Troy said and left.

Gabriella stayed behind and said to herself that she could talk to her Monday. She just walked on and left for class.

**That night.**

Gabriella looked in her mirror and brushed her hair gently. She sighed and put her brush on the little table. She stood up and walked downstairs. She came in the kitchen and cooked her dinner. She sat at the table and was about to dig in but…. The doorbell rang. She sighed slightly annoyed and walked to the door. She opened the door and looked in the eyes of Chris. Gabriella's eyes widened as Chris greeted her.

'How… How… How did you know…' Gabriella stuttered.

'No questions, baby. It's my turn to ask you.' Chris stepped in but saw that Gabriella wasn't really fond of his actions so he stopped in the doorway.

Gabriella waited silently for him to go on.

'How about our first date tomorrow?' Chris asked and held her hands.

'A date?' Gabriella asked.

'Yes. I'd like to take you to a gala that my uncle is having tomorrow night so… Are you coming?' Chris asked.

'I'd love to.' Gabriella smiled.

'So I'll pick you up tomorrow at 8?'

'Great… I had to talk to you anyways so… Until then!' Gabriella said.

Chris raised his eyebrow at the last phrase.

'Did I say something stupid?' Gabriella asked looking down.

'Well, Not much people say 'Until Then.' Nobody that I know so…' Chris said and laughed quietly.

'Well… I translated it too literally I guess.' Gabriella said blushing.

Chris' hand suddenly touched her face and she looked up.

'You're so beautiful when…' He said.

Gabriella blushed even more.

'Whennn…' She said waiting for him to finish his phrase.

'When you blush.' He said and touched her nose for a second.

Gabriella looked in his green eyes and smiled. Chris' hands wandered down to her waist and pulled her closer. His lips captured hers and pulled her body against hers. When she pulled away slowly, Chris smiled at her.

'I'll see you tomorrow then? I'll pick you up around 8?' Chris whispered.

Gabriella just nodded.

'Bye, sweetheart…' Chris said and walked away.

Gabriella kept on staring at him while he walked off her porch. Even when he looked back and waved she just stared. When he was out of sight, Gabriella closed the door and slide down the door. She sighed and laughed to herself. She felt so important and loved. What the hell was happening here?

**The next evening at 8.**

Gabriella was sitting on the cough, getting annoyed with herself that she couldn't stop her knee from whipping up and down. She sighed and looked at her nails… she had polished them for the first time and they looked horrible but she could find the remover so she just let them be. She sighed again and stood up. She walked to the kitchen, back to the living room and then back to the kitchen. She needed some water for her dry throat so she took a glass and filled it with water. Just when she was about to drink it, the doorbell rang. Gabriella sighed, drank the water in once and walked to the door. When she opened it, when was surprised.

Chris stood infront of her wearing a jeans and a shirt he would wear for school. She didn't want to be mean but she had put on her most beautiful dress for this night.

'Hi.' Chris said and kissed her lips.

'Hey.' She said confused.

'You look beautiful, Gabriella.' He said as he took her hand and pulled her towards the car.

'Thank you but… Uhm… Are you wearing that to a gala? Am I overdressed?' She asked as she got in the car that Chris held open for her.

She waited patiently when Chris walked around the car and got in. He closed the door and locked the doors. Then he turned to her and smiled when he saw that she was getting a bit uncomfortable. He held her hands and kissed it.

'There's a little change in plans…' He said and started the car.

'What do you mean?' She asked.

'You'll see… You trust me right?' He asked looking at her sadly.

'Of course I do.' Gabriella smiled.

They drove for about 15 minutes when the car stopped in front of a hug house. He stopped the car and smiled at her.

'You want to come in?' He asked.

He didn't wait for an answer and got out, opened her door and helped her out.

'I don't know…' Gabriella said hesitantly.

'Come on… You know I won't hurt you…' He flashed her his beautiful smile.

He grabbed her hand and pulled her to the house. When he opened the door he smiled and gave her a little push so she was inside.

'I'll put away your coat.' He said and held out his hand.

She smiled and took off her coat en handed it over.

'You want something to drink or eat?' He asked.

'Water will do.' She smiled and followed him to the kitchen.

They talked a bit and he lead her around the house.

'And now, my room.' He smiled and showed her his room.

They walked in and Gabriella found a room five times so big as hers. And her house was not that small.

'It's beautiful.' She said amazed.

'It's okay.' He shrugged.

Gabriella walked around and sat on his bed and looked at a picture of him and his family on his nightstand when she heard him lock his door. Gabriella immediately looked at him with widened eyes.

'Why do you lock the door?' She asked.

'No reason.' He said and walked to his bed and sat next to her.

Gabriella swallowed and stood up when she felt Chris press his lips against her neck.

'Chris, let's just go to the gala anyways…' Gabriella said and noticed that her hands were shaking.

'No… I like it better here.' Chris said and kissed her.

She tried to pull away from his strong grip. She pushed him off of her eventually.

'Chris, I don't want to do this.' Gabriella said.

'I don't care. What are you going to do about it, huh?' He said roughly and threw her on the bed.

He jumped on top of her and pushed her back down. His hand grabbed her throat and his other hand ripped of her dress. Gabriella struggled and screamed. When she noticed that struggling only hurt her neck more. His hands grip got stronger as she tried to pull it away.

'Stop screamin, Gabriella.' He said and ripped off her bra. 'They're not going to hear you. We're all alone in here.'

'Please, stop…. Please, Chris, please… Don't… Please, Chris.' She begged and begged.

But when he pulled of her panties she knew that begging would stop him. Nothing would. She cursed herself for not listening to Troy and Sharpay. She needed them so much. She felt so stupid and humiliated. She knew she shouldn't have trusted him but he was so nice. She gave up… It was useless. She lay still, closed her eyes and hoped it would end soon. She stopped her whole body, the commands to push and pull and kick just stopped. But one thing, she could not stop. Her tears fell like the rain down her face. If she could only stand in the rain… and be happy again…

**I know… Sad isn't it. Hope you liked it and again… Please comment…**

**Xx Hannah**


	5. Empty

Troy sat in his couch when his Phone rang. He stretched over to the little table and answered his phone.

'Hi. Troy speaking.'

'Hey Troy! Chad here.' Chad said.

'What's up?' Troy turned the TV off and walked to the kitchen.

'Nothing much. I was wondering if you wanted to shoot some hoops at the park? I mean, I'm bored so…' Chad said.

'Sure. In an hour?' Troy asked.

'Great. Hey uhm… Did you already finish your English homework?' Chad asked.

'Yes. You didn't?'

'No…'

'Good job, Chad. That's the way to do it, buddy. You can come over after basketball tonight and we'll do it here. I'm home alone for the weekend anyways. Okay?' Troy suggested.

'Thanks, man.' Chad said.

The silence in Troy's house was interrupted by the doorbell that rang. Troy looked up when the bell rang a second time in 3 seconds.

'Chad. There's somebody at the door. See you tonight, man!' He said and hung up.

He lay down the phone on the counter and made his way to the door. He opened the door en gasped.

**6 hours e****arlier.**

"_Stay still. Don't move. Don't open your eyes. Don't… Do… Anything…_

_Don't speak. Don't cry. Don't scream. Don't… Do… Anything…" She thought._

**1 hour ago.**

The door was being closed. Gabriella opened her eyes. She looked down to herself and stared at her bruises. She was confused, cold and hurt. She just knew one thing. She had to get out of here. NOW.

She stood up slowly and held her sore stomach. She ignored the stinging between her legs and looked for her clothes. She lifted the blanket and found blood covering the sheets. She felt sick and had to hold her breath. She finally found her dress. It was ripped. She put it on but it only covered the half of her body. She sighed and walked to the door. She carefully opened the door.

_I'm crazy…I shouldn't do this…__What if he sees me? NO! Don't think that… Here I go…_

Gabriella ran out the room, down the stairs, opened the closet and hide in. She took her coat and put it on. Now she was trying to remember the hallway. If she was now standing in the closet, then were was the front door? She thought to her left. She opened the door and ran to the left where was luckily the front door. She opened it and ran as fast as she could.

**Back with Troy.**

'Gabriella…' He said shocked.

She stood in front of her with a ripped dress, a jacket, trembling over her whole body. Her eyes were shot red and wide. Her face was pale and her eyes were filled with tears. Her arms were wrapped around her stomach and her mouth was hanging open.

Both of them just stared at each other until… Gabriella bent to the side and threw up.

'Oh god.' Troy said and pulled Gabriella inside.

Troy took her hand and pulled her to the kitchen. He sat her down and kneeled in front of her. Gabriella kept on looking in front of her. His hands took the sides of her face and shook it a little. He was panicking.

'Please, Gabriella? Look at me… Come on..' He said softly.

She didn't react and Troy's eyes filled with tears.

'What happened?' He asked.

'Hij heeft me pijn gedaan… Pijn… Zoveel pijn…' Gabriella murmured.

'Sweetie, you know I don't speak Dutch…' He said stroking her.

'Vuil, ik ben zo vuil en alles doet pijn…' Gabriella said.

'You're in shock, love. Calm down. Now, what happened to your dress?' Troy asked softly.

'Ik wil een douche…. Zo vuil, alles is vuil…' Gabriella said and touched Troy's face looking like she'd never seen it before.

'Douche?'

'Ik moet me wassen. Ik moet me nu wassen. Ik ben vuil…'

'Wassen? Wash? You want a shower?' Troy guessed and thought he guessed right because she didn't answer.

He looked around thinking of what to do. He wanted to walk to the counter but saw Gabriella almost fall of her chair so he held her, picked her up and placed her with her back against the wall.

'Stay up, stay up, stay up…' Troy said keeping his hand next to her just in case she fell.

He slowly walked backwards and filled a glass of water and gave it to Gabriella.

'Why don't you drink this up.' He said and walked back to the counter and took a wet towel.

He walked back to Gabriella and saw Gabriella still holding the glass of water, looking straight in front of her. He sighed and took it back from her and set it on the floor. He looked back at her pale face and cleaned her sweaty cheeks and forehead. He threw the towel back and took the glass and put it against her lips. He lifted it and let the water fill her mouth.

'Swallow it. Is that good?' He said.

Gabriella swallowed and nodded.

Troy stood back up and walked to the counter where his phone still was. He dialed a number and put the phone against his ear, watching Gabriella closing her eyes.

'Hi, Troy. Lang tome ago…' He heard Chad joke.

'Hey, dude. Uhmm… I can't come tonight. Sorry.' He said.

'What? Why not?'

'My mom called and said that my aunt asked to have dinner with me.' Troy lied.

'Aw man. Well, another time?'

'Sure.'

'Great. See you!' Chad hung up.

Troy sighed again and sat next to Gabriella and looked at her.

'You still want a shower?' He asked.

Gabriella nodded.

Troy looked down and played with his fingers.

'You want to tell me what happened?' He asked.

'Nee.' She said shortly.

Troy knew what 'nee' meant. He looked back at her and knew she'd tell him someday. He stood up and pulled her up. Together, they walked to the stairs. Troy hesitated and picked her up to carry her upstairs. Troy opened the bathroom and lay everything ready for Gabriella.

'So, the towels are here, the shampoo is here, showergel… right here. I'll be downstairs.' Troy said.

He looked at Gabriella's confused face. He sighed and walked out the room. Just when he closed the door, he heard a scream. Not just a scream… A heartbreaking scream. HER scream. Troy opened the door and ran back in. He saw Gabriella sitting with her back against the wall holding her knees against her chest. His heart jumped and he ran towards her.

'What's wrong?' He asked with eyes wide open.

When Gabriella heard his voice, she grabbed his shirt and pulled him closer. She buried her face in his neck.

'Laat me niet alleen. Ga niet weg. Niet weggaan, Troy. Alsjeblieft…' She said.

'Hey… Gabriella… I won't leave you…' Troy said soothing.

Gabriella nodded and sighed relieved.

'So… Uhm… Should I call Sharpay? She could help you with the shower?' Troy suggested.

'Nee… Geen Sharpay…' Gabriella said panicky.

'Okay, okay… Calm down… Then, who do you want me to call to help you?' Troy asked.

'Je belt naar niemand!'

'Sweetie…' Troy said turning to her. 'Please, English…' He smiled.

Gabriella looked down and stayed quiet. She just pointed to his chest. Troy followed her finger to his chest and raised his eyebrow.

'You want ME to help you?' Troy asked.

She just nodded.

'You're the only one I trust…' She whispered.

'Are… Are you sure?' He asked.

She nodded.

Troy stood up and pulled Gabriella up with him. He took off her jacket and eyed her ripped dress. He tried to connect with Gabriella's eyes but she just ignored it. Her eyes were looking straight infront of her and she just let him do. Troys hands trembled when he opened her dress and let it slip off her body. Troy looked down ashamed as Gabriella stood in front of him with her naked body. He turned to the shower and turned it on.

'Let's just wait a second. Until it's hot enough…' He murmured and kept staring at the shower with his back to Gabriella.

Gabriella just wrapped her arms around her stomach and pressed her lips together. Normally, any girl would be so ashamed but Gabriella felt nothing. Nothing at all. Maybe because, she wasn't worth it, to feel anything. She didn't even care if Troy would use this against her. To make a complete fool of her at school. But, Troy wouldn't do that…

'It's warm. You can get in…' He said and waited for her to get in.

He sighed when she didn't come. He turned around and took her hand. He opened the shower, lead her in, avoiding the water because he still had his clothes on. When Gabriella stood under the water, Troy let go of her hand and walked out of the shower until he felt Gabriella freeze. She took his arm and pulled him in the shower again.

'Stay…' Is all she said but Troy knew he couldn't leave this scared Gabriella alone when she didn't feel safe.

'Okay. I'll stay…. It'll all be fine.' Troy said as Gabriella buried her face in his chest.

Troy felt how Gabriella pulled him closer to him so he carefully wrapped his arms around her. Troy wondered what happened to her but… He could guess. Troy had to bite his lip to not yell or show any sign of anger because he knew that the girl, so helpless and fragile that was standing in his arms, would freeze again. But he cursed himself that he was too late this time…

**The next morning.**

Troy sat on his balcony watching the view with in the room behind him, the room where Gabriella was sleeping. He was just staring at the horizon when suddenly…

'Hey…' He heard behind him.

He looked back and saw Gabriella standing there, her face still a little pale. Troy had dressed her with his basketball shirt and a shorts. If the situation wasn't so bizar, Troy would've laughed with how funny the oversized clothes looked on her.

'Hey.' Troy said back.

Gabriella went and sat next to him, following his gaze into the sky. Gabriella's hand wandered and took Troy's. Troy looked at her and squeezed her hand.

'What happened yesterday, Gabriella?' He asked.

'I… I can't tell.'

'Why not? It was him, wasn't it? What did he do? Did he…?' Troys voice trailed out when he saw Gabriella pounding look.

Troy knew it. He did from the first second he had seen her at his doorstep, but now it had been confirmed. Chris had raped Gabriella. He did this to her.

'I don't know what to do…' Gabriella said with her eyes filled with tears.

'Oh god… It's going to be okay… I promise…' Troy said and pulled her closer.

Gabriella sat on his lap, buried her face in his neck and finally started crying.

'I'm so sorry… I'm so sorry I wasn't there.' Troy said.

'It's okay… It was all my fault. I didn't talk to Sharpay and I trusted him…' Gabriella said shaking her head.

Troy pulled away so he could see her face properly. He stoked the hair out of her face and whipped away her tears.

'I'm going to be here for you. You can stay here as long as you want…' Troy said.

Gabriella just nodded.

'And, I'm sorry I spoke Dutch yesterday… I just couldn't…' Gabriella was interrupted.

'I understand.' Troy said.

'I don't want to get hurt again…' Gabriella said trying to keep her sobs in.

'I know…' Troy said.

Troy picked her up and walked her downstairs. He sat her down on the couch and made her some breakfast. He tried to distract her but he knew he couldn't. She was hurt. Physically and mentally. After breakfast Troy sat next to her and grabbed her hands.

'Gabriella. I have to get something. You okay for a minute?' He asked.

Gabriella's eyes widened and Troy saw she was panicking.

'Calm down. What if I call Sharpay to stay here?' Troy asked.

'No! No, Sharpay!' Gabriella said.

'Then who would you feel comfortable with?' Troy asked.

'You.'

Troy looked down and he heard Gabriella sigh.

'I'll be fine for a minute, I guess… If you close every door and window, leave all the lights on, take your phone, don't go too far and you hurry back.' Gabriella said.

Of course she was scared but she couldn't get in Troy's way for living his life. Troy looked at her and nodded. He did everything she told him and was back before she knew it. He was away for just 5 minutes but Gabriella had cried in his arms for a half an hour afterwards. Now, Gabriella was sitting on the couch staring at the TV without knowing what was playing when Troy walked up to her.

'Gabriella?' He asked.

Gabriella looked up at him. He gave her a glass with water and a pill.

'What's this?' She asked.

'Morning-after pill.' Troy said honestly.

'Oh… Thank you, I guess.' Gabriella said and swallowed it.

'Can I ask you a question?' Troy asked.

'You know, that's already a question.' Gabriella said going back to the blank face, staring in front of her.

'Aren't your parents looking for you?'

'No.' She answered as if it was normal.

'Becauseee..' Troy said.

'Because… You'll see, someday.' She said.

'Okay. Are you okay with me calling Sharpay?' Troy asked.

'Sure.'

'So she can come over?' Troy asked.

'No!!' Gabriella panicked.

'Calm down. It's okay.' Troy said confused.

Gabriella sighed and lay down. She closed her eyes and bit the inside of her cheek, quietly. Troy looked at her and stood up suddenly. He walked to the kitchen and closed the door behind his back. He took the phone and dialed a number.

15 minutes later, Troy was 'reading' Wuthering Heights but just kept staring at Gabriella. She was rocking her body back and forth while moving her mouth all the time. Like she was praying. She's probably just confused. Troy knew that Gabriella wouldn't let him go to the police and he understood that but she couldn't stop him from seeing Chris himself. The doorbell brought him back from his thoughts. He saw Gabriella freeze for a second and then she just continued. Troy put his book away and on his way to the door he stopped and lay his hand on Gabriella's shoulder.

'Are you okay?' He asked.

Gabriella nodded.

'Who's that?' Gabriella asked.

'My parents.' Troy said honestly.

'WHAT?! I have to get out of here! They're going to hurt me!' Gabriella said and stood up.

Without Troy knew, she was at the backdoor. Troy sprinted after her and he wrapped his arms around her waist.

'They're not.' Troy said.

When Troy realized Gabriella was still running, or trying to run, he picked her up so her feet couldn't touch the ground. He brought her to a chair and ignored the second doorbell ring. When Gabriella calmed down he kneeled beside her.

'They're not going to touch you. Okay? They won't.' Troy said.

Gabriella nodded and her hands grabbed the chair and squeezed it until her knuckles were screaming in pain. Troy walked to the door and opened it.

'Where is she? Where is that honey?' His mom said upset.

Troy knew this was going to happen. His mother didn't know Gabriella but she must've heard it in his voice. Gabriella was important to him so his mother would do anything to make her happy again. He had told his parents everything, hoping they would help him and her.

'In the living room. But take it easy on her. She's confused.' Troy said.

His mother immediately left and his dad walked in. They gave a manhug but Troy jumped when he heard Gabriella scream. He ran to her and saw his mom standing in the doorway and Gabriella was standing across the room with her arms wrapped around her stomach, trembling over whole body, pale face, empty look… Just like how she'd been on his doorstep.

'What happened? What did you do to her?' Troy asked as he walked over to Gabriella.

When he was close enough to Gabriella, she threw her arms around him, grabbed his shirt and pulled him in front of her so she was hugging his back.

'Nothing. I just came in.' Lucille said.

'She was going to hurt me. Don't leave us alone. Don't leave me alone. I can't stand this.' Gabriella whispered.

Troy's heart broke right there. Slowly Troy had fallen in love with Gabriella and this was too much. He just wanted to walk away and cry but he couldn't. Gabriella needed him so he turned to her.

'She wasn't.' Troy said and stroke her hair.

'She was, Troy!' Gabriella said looking up in Troy's eyes.

Her eyes… What happened with them? So soft, warm, deep, chocolatebrown, loving changed. They were empty. Troy looking in her eyes and saw nothing.

'Just… Please… Make them leave…' Gabriella asked tugging his shirt.

Troy slowly nodded and turned back around to his parents.

'Why don't you go to the kitchen, sweetheart. Let me talk to my mother and father.' He said.

Gabriella slowly and carefully walked into the kitchen.

'I'm sorry. She's really not doing that good. She's not ready for this. Can you…' Troy said but his voice faded.

'Yes. We understand. I'll call you in a few hours to check on her. Okay?' Lucille asked.

'Sure. Thanks mom.' Troy said and watched how his parents left the house.

Suddenly Troy couldn't move but his knees felt week. He collapsed on the floor and tears fell down. This pressure is so much… Too much… His pain from his heart flooded out his body through his tears. He cried for a few minutes and took his cell. He dialed a number and the sobs were getting weaker. He heard a voice answer.

'Sharpay… Please… Come over…' He sobbed.

**This sucked. Sorry. I'll try to make the next one better.**

**Xx**


End file.
